Drunken Mad Ninja Skills
by Eternal Grey
Summary: Sakura is drunk and decides to go through an alley to get home. Soon a guy shows up and in defense she busts out with her mad ninja skills. This would work is she was only a ninja... SasorixSakura SasoSaku SakuSaso SakuraxSasori


**A coupling request by ShelbyQueen25**

I walked home feeling a little tipsy. I had one too many drinks at that bar… the guys just kept on coming, shoving gin and tonic down my throat. I had laughed then and I'm still feeling happy now. I twirled past a passing buss and laughed as it blared its horn. The poor sucker thought it was going to kill me for a moment right? Poor boy. I'm not _that_ easy to kill.

When I got nearer to my apartments, I cut through a dark alley knowing it was a shortcut. I could feel someone watching me as the cold filled me whole. I didn't care much though and kept on going. My vision blurred making me laugh and twirl in another circle, laughing loud enough for the whole world to hear me.

A soft smirk filled my ears making me spin around and glare unsteadily. "Come out boogey man!" I shouted but it wasn't very convincing since I sounded like a drunken fool, which I was, making the man snicker at me.

He appeared out of the blue before me. Long black trench coat, with red clouds on it, piercing amber eyes, and gorgeous red hair; had I not been too drunk to do so, I would have flirted my life away with him. "Hello there, Blossom." He smiled slyly at me with seductive eyes.

I waved my arms around trying to attack him as he took a step forward. My amazing ninja moves caused him to raise an eyebrow. Not one of my attacks hit, but it did make him step back clutching his face as he trembled. "Ha! Did I hurt you with my mad ninja moves?!" I cried punching the air as I threw him my best defiant and tough gal expression. He said nothing for a while and continued shaking just a few feet away from me.

Finally he burst out laughing. I watched in amazement then glared and pouted at the jerk. "I just thought you were cute so I was going to follow you for a bit… oh my god I didn't know you were a funny drunk!" He cried and laughed once again. I blinked at him hazily and got ready to attack again.

"Do you want some more!" I shouted angrily and jumped forward lashing out with several kicks, punches, and elbowing moves. My mad ninja skills have to reach him now! He just laughed even more letting me know once again that I wasn't hurting him. I scowled wanting to kill this stupid boogey man… stupid boogey and his hot gorgeous looks.

He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me forward into him. His lips pressed against mine and soon his tongue was slipping in and out of my mouth exploring within me. My eyes widened in surprise then I hit him in the chin with my famous 'palm thrust which I just made up by the way. He jumped back from me and clutched his bleeding mouth with a look of shock on his face.

"Mwa ha ha!!!" I cried happily. "I got you this time!" I laughed in my evil-can-evil voice. He just looked at me with a sly smile. I ran up to him then and pulled his head back by gripping his hair then forced him down so he was at my level. Once here I then kissed him.

"I think I like you when you're drunk… but sober should be interesting too." Sasori smirked. I looked at him curiously then shrugged. Some part of me knew I wouldn't remember any of this in the morning and I was always happier with that.

"HA!!!!! I HAVE OFFICIALLY CONQUORED YOU!" I shouted and watched as he carried me and had me point him in the direction on my home. I moved around a lot in his arms. At one point he had to struggle in order not to let me back flip out of his arms. By the time we got to my place it looked like the poor sucker was dead tired. "Do you want to sleep here tonight?" I asked and walked in getting undressed already.

He gave me an amused smile.

The next morning.

"Who the hell are you?!" I demanded to the half naked boy laying beside me in _my _bed. He was cute sure but not cute enough to get away with this. His arms were around my waist, his head pressed against my breasts.

"Don't you remember me? It's me Sasori, your husband." He smirked holding up his left hand making me glance down in horror at my own. Whenever I get drunk… bad things happen. My stupid Ninja moves almost always nearly get me killed, and my stupid happy drunkenness gets me more and more fanboys.

"DAMN ME WHEN I'M DRUNK IT'S GOING TO KILL ME!" I screamed as he just laughed and kissed my stomach moving up to my lips. It felt nice… I wanted to fall into his pleasurable touches but tried to clear my head and think about this rationally… it was really hard though with his godly tongue…

I decided then that at least I got married to a hot guy rather than some freak like Naruto. This makes my stupid ninja moves and stupid drunkenness okay.


End file.
